Maman m’a dit…
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du week end] ... Il vient de perdre sa maman et avant de partire elle lui a confier une mission... Mais après celleci il sera seul au monde ... YAOI


Titre : **Maman m'a dit…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …

Couples : A venir...

Genre : **AU**

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois mais l'émotion me submerge toujours!!_

_Magnifique histoire avec beaucoup de tendresse..._

_Merci Cat', c'est vraiment un plaisir de te lire._

_Bonne Lecture!!_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_Écrit le 14 et 15 novembre 2006._

Bon.  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire.  
Sauf que j'ai pleurer au début à la fin !  
Je sais, je suis une bakette… Snif….  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Kisu.  
Catirella

---

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur divers Fiction (fini) ou OS :

_**Fier d'être moi **_

**emi** … Je suis comme toujours ravie que cela t'ai plu et merci d'apprécier mes textes qui te font rêvé… Arigatou à toi pour cette review… Bisou, Catirella

_**Notre Destin**_

**kat-chan** … Heureuse que cette tranche de avec un petit Quatre aux questions quelque peut embarrassante t'ai plu… Arigatou pour ta review… Bisou, Catirella

---

_Pour info :Certaines ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Maman m'a dit…**

**

* * *

**

Maman m'a dit que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai mis un coup de hochet.

Et que toi tu m'as fusillé du regard.

Maman m'a dit que la deuxième fois tu m'as poussé pour que je tombe alors que je commençais à marcher.

Et que moi j'ai pleuré comme tout.

Maman m'a dit que la troisième fois je t'ai mordu.

Et que toi tu m'as giflé.

Maman m'a dit que la quatrième fois tu n'as pas voulu me donner ton bonbon.

Et que moi je t'ai mis un coup de pied.

Maman m'a dit que la cinquième fois je pleurais pour la mort de mon papa.

Et que toi tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me consoler.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ce qui est arrivé avant mes 6 ans.

Aucun.

Maman m'a dit aujourd'hui avant de quitter ce monde d'aller te voir et de faire la paix avec toi, car de mes 6 ans à 13, je t'ai pourri la vie comme un sale gosse et cela pas contre je m'en souviens très bien.

Notre dernière entrevue remonte à 10 ans.

Tu as maintenant 26 ans et je sais par maman que tu vis au Japon depuis 4 ans.

Je dois respecter les dernières volontés de ma mère.

Te demander pardon et donner cette boite à ta mère qui était sa meilleure amie au monde.

-

Je suis devant votre porte et je n'ose pas frapper.

J'ai peur.

De revoir ta mère que je n'ai plus revu depuis 10 ans aussi et de toi.

Que ce pardon tu ne me l'accordes pas et je crois que je n'aurais pas le courage d'attendre ta réponse et d'avoir un refus à la place.

Je ferme les yeux et me dis que vous allez avoir un choc en me voyant, j'en souris légèrement.

Oui.

J'ai bien changé.

Après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains, je frappe à votre porte et attends que l'on vienne l'ouvrir.

-

« Oui ? »

« Mme Yuy, bonjour. Je m'excuse de venir vous déranger sans vous avoir averti au préalable, mais je devais vous remettre ceci en main propre. »

« Maman qui est ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas Heero… »

Un homme parfait arrive au côté de Mme Yuy et regarde froidement cet étranger qui tend un carton de couleur marron à sa mère.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme déglutit et sourit faiblement.

« Mme Maxwell m'a demandé de remettre le contenu de ce carton à Mme Yuy. »

« Qui a-t-il à l'intérieur ? »

Une main se pose sur le bras d'Heero.

« Heero… »

Heero regarde sa mère et lit en elle que quelque chose vient de se passer.

Quelque chose de terrible pour son cœur.

« Maman qui a-t-il ? »

Sa mère soupire et reporte son attention sur le jeune homme toujours sur le pas de leur porte.

« Ce carton contient une boite en nacre n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre.

« Oui… Elle voulait que je vous la donne… »

Heero ne comprend pas. Mais voir sa mère verser des larmes, cela lui fait mal. Mal à son propre cœur de voir ainsi pleurer sa mère.

« Hélène nous a quitté… »

« Oui… Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir, elle ne voulait pas. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui Heero… Maman m'a demandé aussi de te demander pardon pour toutes ces années d'agacement de ma part et le terme est très faible en fait… Pardon Heero, je suis vraiment désolé de mon attitude passée… Tenez Mme Yuy, elle voulait que vous l'ayez ainsi que son contenu… Je vous laisse, j'ai assez abusé de votre temps, merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écouter… Bonne fin de journée à vous. »

Duo après avoir donné le carton à Mme Yuy en s'inclinant fait demi-tour et se dirige vers la sortie de la propriété Yuy.

Arrivé dans la rue, il est seul, dans un pays qu'il ne connaît pas et n'en parle pas non plus la langue.

Ses yeux commencent à le piquer mais il ravale ses larmes et relève le col de son manteau mis pour l'occasion avec un costume pour honorer la mémoire de sa maman et accomplir ses dernières volontés.

Il ne sait pas où aller, il ne sait pas comment il était arrivé ici. En taxi mais par quel côté de la rue ? Il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de demander au chauffeur de l'attendre.

Á cet instant il ressent une grande lassitude de devoir continuer la route de la vie seul.

Il n'avait plus envie de lutter maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sur cette terre.

Il prend vers la droite et marche sans but peu de temps et se retrouve sur un vieux pont de pierre. Sous celui-ci, un court d'eau pratiquement asséché par ce mois d'hiver.

Une façon comme une autre de ne plus rester seul.

De retrouver ceux que l'on aime le plus et qui ne sont plus là pour vous guider et vous aimer.

Vous qui avez encore tant d'amour à donner mais à qui ?

En souriant Duo monte sur le muret de pierre.

Il ferme les yeux et respire l'air frais ce cette journée d'hiver.

Et commence à se pencher en avant les bras en croix comme pour prendre son envol pour rejoindre ses parents.

Sauf que deux bras puissants le tirent en arrière et que la chute ne se fait pas dans le bon sens.

« **BAKA. TU ES FOU. TU VEUX TUER MA MÉRE OU QUOI ?** »

« Heero ? »

« **Hn.** »

Et là Duo s'effondre. Même après avoir demandé pardon, après 10 ans, il met Heero en colère une nouvelle fois.

Sa mère lui avait dit un jour : « Duo tu es différent des autres mais cela ne t'autorise pas à être agressif et méchant. » Duo avait juste un surpoids et tout le monde le rejetait même s'il était un petit garçon souriant. Mais de 14 ans à 20 ans, le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un cygne pur et majestueux. Et ses cheveux non coupés depuis 10 ans ne faisaient que renforcer la féerie de ce sublime garçon aux allures androgynes, élancé avec des yeux tel deux joyeux d'une rare beauté.

Heero avait dit son prénom sans trop y croire et l'information de la confirmation avait mis plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru à atteindre ses neurones encore perdu dans la contemplation d'un homme vêtu de noir au regard triste et perdu. Et cela avait bien failli coûter la vie à l'unique fils de la meilleur amie de sa mère.

Duo, au bout de quelques instants, se calme et supplie Heero.

« Heero laisse moi partir. »

« Non… Je veux plus qu'un " Pardon " Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es vraiment désolé pour toutes ces années où tu m'as pourri la vie Duo. »

« Mais cela va me prendre une éternité avec toi ! »

« Hn… Donc je te ramène à ton hôtel et tu vas rester avec nous le temps qu'il faudra pour me convaincre de ta bonne foi. »

Duo soupire.

« Que te reste-t-il aux USA ? »

« Rien. »

« La maison familiale, ton travail, ton compte en banque ? »

« Maman a vendu la maison il y a 2 ans et m'avait légué ses biens pas anticipation. Quand maman est rentée à l'hôpital, je savais qu'elle ne ressortirait pas. J'ai rendu l'appartement. Je venais de finir mes études quand son état a empiré, donc je n'ai pas de travail. Il reste juste mon compte bancaire en fait. »

« On va s'occuper de ça demain. »

« Heero je veux les rejoindre. »

« Hors de question. Tu peux faire quel travail ? »

« Styliste, mais je suis mannequin depuis mes 17 ans. Je n'ai plus posé depuis 2 ans. Maman avait besoin de moi. »

« Je comprends. »

« Heero je ne parle pas un mot de japonais sauf pour le " Baka " et quelques formules de politesse. Je ne peux pas rester ici et en plus mon visa porte le nom de " visa " et porte donc une date butoir. »

« Hn. Ce n'est pas un problème, je travaille pour le bureau d'immigration. »

« Je suis pris en otage si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« La vie n'est fait que d'injustice. Aller, allons rejoindre ma mère elle a eu très peur en te voyant sortir de chez nous. »

« Ta mère est une femme douce et gentille. »

« Hn. Comme l'était ta mère. C'est pour cela qu'elle a eu si peur que tu sois seul Duo. Elle t'aime comme un fils. Comme ta mère avec moi. »

« Je sais, je lui en ai voulu quand je l'ai entendu parler avec ta mère une fois. Certains enfants sont bêtes et méchants. Et j'ai été un de ces enfants Heero. »

« Hn, mais tu es devenu un jeune homme d'une incroyable beauté et j'ai peine à croire que cette aura que tu dégages soit encore mauvaise Duo… Viens, maman nous attend. »

« Merci Heero. »

« Je vais te faire bosser sale gosse, ne crois pas avoir la belle vie. »

Duo sourit mais il ne peut le voir car depuis le début aucun des deux ne se voient, de par leur position des suites de la chut.

« Je n'en doute pas Heero. »

-

« AIEEEEE… Mais arrête, je vais finir par avoir un traumatise crânien ! »

« Ce ne sera pas un traumatise d'effort en tout cas. Kuso, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer. »

« Mais Heero je fais tout mon possible mais c'est dur le japonais et je n'ai plus 3 ans moi… »

« Pour faire certaines conneries comme habiller la chatte si. »

Duo pouffe de rire et du coup se reprend un coup de règle sur la tête.

« Mais aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, elle était mimi en kimono. »

« Baka. »

Duo lui tire la langue et la cause à effet fut :

« AIEEEEEEEEE… Méchant… »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais le noyer dans le court d'eau… »

« … »

« Duo je suis désolé je ne voulais pas dire cela. »

« Je sais… On peut arrêter j'en ai marre et j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Oui, gomen Duo. »

« Non ce n'est rien, il est plus de 22 heures et je suis fatigué ce soir. »

« Hn… »

Duo se retire et va dans la chambre où il a élu domicile depuis 4 mois maintenant.

La mère d'Heero le rejoint ayant vu Duo quitter la pièce et se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Heero c'est dur pour lui d'apprendre une langue étrangère à son âge. »

« Il se débrouille très bien maman, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de lutter pour vivre et depuis 9 jours il sombre un peu plus, cela m'inquiète. »

« Mon fils je peux te parler à cœur ouvert ? »

« Maman bien sûr ! Tu as tous les droits… »

« Ouvre toi à lui. Laisse sortir cet amour que tu n'accordes à personne. Sauf à moi. Tu n'aimes pas les filles, je l'ai vu depuis longtemps et je sais grâce aux lettres d'Hélène que Duo lui a avoué aimer les garçons. Le jour où elle lui avait arrangé une sortie avec la fille de son collègue de travail. Il a besoin d'amour véritable, comme toi seul pourra lui donner mon fils… »

Marina Yuy prend le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

« Tu ne m'as jamais trompé durant toutes des années. Dès que tu as posé ton regard sur ce petit bébé aux joues roses tes yeux ont pris vie. Même quand il avait des kilos en trop et qu'il te tapait sur les nerfs tu continuais à avoir cette flamme au fond de tes yeux… Tu as cherché à l'oublier en étudiant comme la culture asiatique pousse tous les jeunes à le faire pour l'occulter de ton esprit au point de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Mais la flamme est revenu plus vive que jamais mon fils… Ne le laisse pas croire qu'il est seul… Et tu ne lui as pas encore accordé ton pardon comme il se doit. »

« Maman ! »

« Je t'aime Heero et sans Hélène tu aurais toi aussi était bien seul quand ton père m'a quitté trop tôt pour aller rejoindre ce frère que tu n'as jamais connu. Je lui dois plus que tu ne le crois, Heero. »

« La boite en nacre, c'est toi qui lui avait offert ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais lui parler demain, là il est fatigué. J'ignorai que ma mère était un bourreau de travail. »

Marina sourit à son fils.

« Il est un excellant styliste et nous avons décroché un nouveau contrat avec les USA. Duo doit donner ses croquis dans moins de 6 jours… Cela aussi le mine Heero. Il doit trouver de nouvelles idées et c'est un défi qu'il prend très au sérieux mais le fait que sa mère n'est pas là pour le soutenir moralement est dur pour lui. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il n'a pas le temps, j'ai cru à une excuse. Mais j'ai observé plus ses journées et en fait il n'a pas une minute à lui depuis qu'il est arrivé. Sauf à partir de 23 heures lorsque tu ne lui tapes plus sur la tête pour qu'il assimile les nouveaux mots de tes cours. »

Heero fronce les sourcils et réfléchit aux paroles de sa mère.

Puis il soupire.

« Et moi qui lui est dit que j'allais le noyer dans le court d'eau… Aieeeeeeeeeeee ! Maman ? »

« Le baka c'est toi… Quelle idée de lui dire cela alors qu'il est épuisé physiquement et moralement. »

Heero venait de se prendre un coup de règle sur la tête que sa mère avait pris sur la table où il y avait encore les affaires pour les cours de Duo. Cours que Duo avait tous les soirs et aussi les samedi et dimanche.

« Gomen maman… Je vais aller le voir de suite. »

« Hn. Et apporte lui un gâteau ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Il n'a pas mangé son dessert ce soir et grignoter le plat. Il n'aime pas le poisson, je n'en savais rien . Je vais demander en cuisine qu'ils lui fassent autre chose pour les fois prochaines. »

« Oui maman. Bonne nuit. »

Marine embrasse son fils sur le front et lui embrasse sa mère sur la joue gauche.

« Duo je peux renter ? »

« Oui, je ne dors pas. »

Heero fait coulisser la porte typique des maisons japonaises et entre avec son plateau, puis repousse celui-ci.

Il va ensuite poser son plateau sur la table de nuit de Duo vide et s'assoit sur le futon.

« Ma mère m'a demandé de t'apporter un gâteau et un verre de lait… J'en ai pris trois. »

Duo re retourne dans son lit et sourit à Heero.

« Verres de lait ? »

Heero lui rend son sourire.

« Baka… Gâteau. »

« Merci Heero, j'avais un peu faim. »

« Hn. Tu n'auras plus de poisson à table, tu aurais du nous le dire. »

Duo rougit.

« 'Scus je voulais pas vous poser de problème. »

Heero ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant et ensuite caresse la joue de Duo.

« Tu ne nous pose aucun problème Duo, nous sommes heureux que tu vives avec nous… Pardon d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. »

« Je suis fatigué en ce moment et les cours sont de plus en plus dur. »

« Hn, je sais maman m'a expliqué, je ne savais pas pour ton travail. Tu as trouvé des idées nouvelles ? »

Duo, après s'être assis, a pris un des gâteau et le mangea en gardant l'assiette sous celui-ci pour ne pas faire de miette dans son lit.

« Hum… Mais il m'en manque encore plus de 6 à trouver. J'ai déjà le nombre demandé mais j'en veux 6 de plus pour qu'ils voient que la société de ta mère emploie des personnes de valeur. Comme cela elle gagnera encore plus en notoriété… Tu en veux ? … Ouvre la bouche… »

Heero lui obéit et Duo lui fait mordre un morceau de son gâteau avec l'assiette toujours en protection des miettes éventuelles.

Heero incline la tête pour le remercier et mâche en observant Duo les cheveux non nattés.

Il ne l'a encore jamais vu sans sa natte encore plus longue que toutes les filles qu'il connaissait.

« Tu sais qu'il y a une fête du printemps samedi en ville ? »

« Oui… Beaucoup sont venus demander des yukatas et des kimonos. Dans des tissus plus beaux les uns que les autres mais pas forcement adapté. Heureusement que j'avais étudié les tissus. On a réussie à contenter tout le monde et il reste quelques commandes bien spéciales mais demain, cela devrait être bon, ils seront tous finis, les couturières et couturiers font un travail hors pair et moi j'apprends encore beaucoup avec maître Ho, il est très gentil. »

« Et bien tu en as du travail. »

« Hum… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. »

« Et tu as ta tenu pour samedi ? »

« Hein ? Non… Je n'irais pas. »

« Oh que si. »

« Mais je vais avoir l'air ridicule en vêtement de ville et puis j'ai plus le temps et le personnel a autre chose à faire que de me confectionner un vêtement pour cette fête du printemps. »

« Tu viendras même si je dois t'y traîner. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil. »

« Hn… Aller dors maintenant. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Duo. »

Il lui dirait samedi à la fête.

Oui samedi.

-

« Duo, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Duo arrive dans le salon où Heero et sa mère sont déjà prêt à se rendre à la fête du printemps.

« Non, je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller. »

« Mais si… »

« Non, je n'ai pas de… Heero ? … Mais comment ? »

« Toutes les couturières et les couturiers t'ont confectionné cela pour te remercie de ta gentillesse. »

« Il est magnifique. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Tu les remercieras lorsque tu les croiseras à la fête ou lundi mais en attendent… Je vais te faire encore plus beau… »

« Heero ! »

« Aller dans ta chambre… »

Un quart d'heure plus tard Duo, suivi d'Heero, vient retrouver Marina qui les attendait.

Duo était vêtu d'un sublime yukata noir avec quelques motifs améthystes brodés sur la ceinture de celui-ci. Heero lui avait dénatté les cheveux et brossé pour les rendre lisse et soyeux.

Durant une grande partie de ce début de soirée, Duo s'incline en remerciement lorsqu'ils croisent une des personnes qui a aidé à la confection de ce qu'il porte. Tous sont très honorés d'être remerciés ainsi en public par le nouveau styliste.

« Ooooh Heero je peux y jouer ? »

Heero sourit.

« Oui… Viens. »

Duo n'arrive pas à attraper un poisson avec le papier trop fin sur cette épuisette conçue à cette effet.

« Heero je n'y arrive pas… »

« Je vais t'aider. »

Heero pose sa main sur celle où Duo a la petite épuisette en forme de petite raquette de ping-pong. Duo a les joues en feu au contact de sa main sur la sienne.

Avec habilité et douceur, Heero ressort l'épuisette de fortune avec un petit poisson tout noir qui, sagement, attend d'être remis dans l'eau.

« **Heero **!** On en a un on en a un**… »

Heero est très heureux de le voir sourire ainsi. Duo n'a pas lâché des yeux son précieux petit poisson, qu'il a présent dans une poche en plastique.

« On va le mettre dans quoi ? Et il ne faut pas que la chatte mange mon poisson. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas demain nous lui achèterons un petit aquarium avec une protection pour la chatte. »

« Merci Marina. »

« De rien… Te voir sourire et la plus grande des récompenses. »

« Maman tu peux prendre le poisson quelques instants, je dois parler à Duo en privé. »

« J'ai fait une bêtise ? Je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre aujourd'hui ! »

« Non. Je veux juste te parler. »

« Ah. »

« Je vous attendrais devant la cabane aux délices. »

« OH Il y a à manger dans cette cabane ? »

« Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas il restera de quoi te restaurer Duo. »

« Viens Duo… »

Tout en marchant Heero prend la main de Duo qui enlace ses doigts aux siens en soupirant de bien être et rougissant dans la nuit tombante.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit car tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps lorsque tu es venu accomplir les dernières volontés de ta mère, mais je te pardonne Duo… Je t'en ai voulu sur le moment mais plus par la suite et te revoir a été un choc. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais tellement changé. »

« J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai perdu du poids et j'ai commencé le sport, cela m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« Et des amis ? »

« Non pas beaucoup juste un… Mais il a du retourner dans son pays natal à ses 16 ans et nous nous sommes perdus de vue avec le temps. Il m'a beaucoup manqué les premières années comme toi, même si je ne faisais que t'embêter à tout bout de champs. »

Heero s'arrête et force Duo à le regarder d'une pression sur sa main qu'il tient toujours.

« Duo je… Je… Je… »

Duo le regarde avec un sourire timide en se mordant la lèvre.

« Voui… Tu ? »

« Je suis un baka… »

« Ah bon ? »

Et Heero attire Duo à lui en passant sa main libre à l'arrière de sa nuque et ses lèvres doucement se posent sur celles de Duo douces et encore sucrées de la barbe à papa mangé peu de temps avant l'opération " Poisson ".

Duo en ferme les yeux. Depuis qu'il avait vu apparaître Heero aux côtés de sa mère. Mais surtout depuis qu'il l'avait empêché de s'envoler de ce pont en l'ayant serré dans ses bras et gardé contre son torse chaud et musclé, qu'il avait imaginé sous les couches de vêtements qu'il portait.

Heero rompe le contact de leurs lèvres et Duo le regarde avec envie et désir.

« Tu n'es plus seul Duo. »

« Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plaît. J'ai juste besoin d'entendre ton cœur battre. »

« Oui viens. »

Duo vient se blottir contre le torse d'Heero et fait attention de ne pas froisser sa tenue parfaite.

Ils sont l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et cette étreinte qu'offre Heero à Duo est le petit geste qui lui manquait le plus depuis que sa mère l'avait quitté pour un monde sans souffrance.

Heero passe une main dans sa longue chevelure et lui procure des caresses tendre en lui embrassent le font.

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de Duo sans même qu'il n'en soit conscient.

« Tant que je serais en vie, je ferais en sorte que tu ne verses que des larmes de bonheur et si se sont des larmes de tristesse, je te consolerais Duo… Aishiteru Tenshi. »

« J'ai besoin de ton amour Heero, arigatou… I love you Heechan. »

« Ma tenue ne fait pas de moi une femme Duo… »

Duo, dans un petit reniflement, sourit et hume l'odeur de la sécurité, toujours blotti dans les bras d'Heero.

« J'aime bien ce petit nom Heero… Gomen. »

Heero ferme les yeux et l'embrasse que les cheveux.

« Va pour " Heechan " à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne veux plus que tu te prennes pour un oiseau. Tu as peut être l'air d'un ange mais tu as pas encore d'ailes dans le dos, donc plus jamais cela Duo… Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant que tu es renté dans ma vie. »

« Voui… Je ne le ferais plus promis. »

« Hn. »

-

« Trowa je suis tellement heureux de te revoir vieux. »

« Heero cela fait tellement longtemps j'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à nous caler avec nos emplois. Je te présente Quatre Winner mon petit ami depuis 3 ans. »

« Enchanté Quatre. »

« Moi de même Trowa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Houla, pas de " vous " par pitié. »

« D'accord. »

« Tu es seul ? Où est ce homme qui a réussi à prendre ton cœur ? »

Heero sourit en coin à son ami Trowa.

« Il travaille, moi je me suis arrangé pour être en vacances plus tôt, pour pouvoir venir vous chercher. Ma mère va avoir le choc de sa vie en vous voyant. »

« Non ! Tu ne lui as pas quand même caché notre séjour chez vous ? »

« Hn. »

« HEERO. »

« Elle sera ravie et cela sera aussi une magnifique surprise. »

« C'est pas vrai… Et ton amant ? »

« Nous ne le sommes pas encore… Lui non plus il ne sait pas. »

Quatre regarde Trowa qui fait un micro sourire. Quatre sourit à son tour.

Et dire que Trowa lui avait dit exactement ce qui venait de se passer il connaissait trop bien son ami.

Arrivés chez les Yuy, Trowa et Quatre firent la connaissance de Marine qui elle rentrait tous les jours à 17h.

Á 19 heures, Duo arriva fatigué mais avec le sourire comme tous les soirs depuis la fête de printemps.

« OH MON DIEU… QUATRE C'EST BIEN TOI ? »

« DUO PAR ALLAH DUO… »

Et sous les regards des trois autres étonnés qu'ils se connaissent, ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Trowa en pousse sa mèche et Heero fronce les sourcils. Marina les regarde avec bienveillance comparée aux deux garçons restés assis au sol.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Quatre. »

« Oh Duo toi aussi, j'ai voulu reprendre contact il y a un peu moins de 2 ans mais mes mails me sont revenus et ensuite mes lettres… J'ai cru au pire et puis je me suis dit que tu avais peu être déménagé. »

« Oui et ma mère nous a quitté. »

Quatre affiche la peine qu'a du avoir son ami qu'il savait sûrement seul à ce moment là.

« Duo je suis désolé pour ta mère, je sais que c'est un peu tard mais toutes mes condoléances. »

« Merci Quatre cela me touche beaucoup, mais que fais tu ici ? »

Quatre rougis.

« Je suis ici avec mon fiance Trowa. »

Duo regarde en direction du regard que Quatre avaient pris.

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Trowa j'ai entendu parlé de vous mais j'ignorais que vous veniez au Japon… Merci Heero. »

« Nous, nous savions qu'Heero avait un am… compagnon mais nous en ignorions le nom. Quelle coïncidence ! »

« Oui… Heero, je dors où ? »

« Duo, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé et j'ignorais que Quatre dont Trowa me parlait était ton ami. Je voulais te faire une surprise pour te présenter mon meilleur ami et son fiancé… Gomen tenshi. »

Duo lui fait un petit sourire.

« Et je vais dormir où ? Dans le bureau, on peut installer un petit matelas ? »

« Je leur ai donné ma chambre et je pensais que tu pouvais m'héberger le temps de leur séjour. »

Duo rougit violemment et se mord la lèvre.

« Voui je veux bien. »

« Duo tu dors toujours tout nu ? »

« **QUATRE !** »

Trowa et Duo avaient crier en même temps.

Duo était enfin au comble de son bonheur.

Il avait un petit copain gentil et patient et il venait de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Heero voit qu'il va craquer et avant que cela n'arrive, il se lève et le prend dans ses bras, Duo dépose sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Merci Heero… Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie et offert une chance d'être à nouveau heureux… Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »

Quelques jours plus tard, Marina ouvrit la boite en nacre et y dépose quelques photos dates.

« Hélène mon amie de cœur, ma sœur. Je continue ce que tu avais commencé pour Duo. Je lui remettrais à ses 30 ans comme tu voulais le faire de ton vivant. Tous les moment fort de sa vie. Je serais à la hauteur de l'honneur que tu m'as fait en me confiant cette tache et tu avais vu juste toi aussi pour nos enfants. Ce soir, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Merci Hélène d'avoir confié Duo à mon fils et repose en paix. Ton fils n'est plus seul… »

_**FINI **_

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimer l'écrire.  
Á bientôt et Bisous.

_**Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
